someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypastas with Visual Content
Optional alternative listing to make it easier to locate stories with visual elements; art, stills, or other imagery! # ~023 ~11/14/1997 ~13666 ~64 ~7-Eleven Special A ~A Call ~A Different Kind of Love ~A one, are you? ~A Victim ~Abandon Lonliness ~Adventures of a Single Parent ~After School ~Age of Seasons, The ~Ala Wants to Play with You ~All Hail The King ~All in the Execution ~Always Crying ~Alwayswatches.exe ~Ami ~Amnesia: The Dark Descent ~And Hell Will Follow Me ~Animal Crossing City Folk Sparkie.exe ~Anonymous666 ~Another ~Anthem of the Angels ~Anything You Want (AYW) ~Ao Oni ~Aokigahara.wmv ~April 12th Mind Story ~ATV Offroad Fury 4 Creepypasta: Dead Rider ~Axe, Candle, Rope 'B' ~Ballad of Lonliness, The ~Balloon Fright: NES ~Barry's Funeral ~Battlefield 3: S E R V E R ~Bead Dice Sky ~Because of Disney ~Bedtime Stalker ~Behind A Closed Door ~Behind the Mask ~Bell luna ~Bells to the End ~BEN - Tou thoynuld shae nodve dath ~Ben's Song ~Birth of a killer, The ~Blackspace ~Blockdeads, The ~Blood on the Cornfields ~Blood. The Nightmare ~Bob ~Boktai: Black Sun ~Born again ~Bottled Message ~Bound to Follow ~Bowser's Vengance ~Broken Friendship ~Buried Alive Wins ~Burn in Violet ~Bury the Revolver ~Buttons 'C' ~Cabin, The ~Campfire Tale ~Car, The ~Carol ~Carrie.JPEG ~Castlevaina Simon's Death ~Castlevania -1 ~Change ~CHAR1 ~Chi the Hellhound ~Choke.exe ~Concrete ~Consequence ~Contra Hardcore ~Cookie ~Cortana Letters, The ~Cosmic Destroyer, The ^* ~Crash-d Memories ~Creepypasta: Starfox 64 ~Critical Hits Are Killer: A Memory Game Sequel ~Curly (Pokemon Creepypasta) ~Cyrebro Code 'D' ~Dan (Iji Creepypasta) ~Dan Melsner ~Dark Emotions ~Darker Findings ~Dark Look at Pokemon, A ~Dark Dratini, The ~Dead Man's Chant ~Death's Woes ~Decisions ~Defective Device, The ~Demonic Frame Jehuty ~DemonVale ~Depressing Rescue Team Hack ~Deserted ~Diner, The ~Disney's River Country ~Doomwheel Forest ~Don't Ignore, ME! ~DOOM45.EXE ~Doom 3 Arena ~Doomed World, A ~Don't Remember. ~Download ~Dream ~Dreamer's Game, The ~Dream Cast ~Ducktales Glitch 'E' ~Earthbound: Crypt of the Ancients ~Easter Egg - Snow on Mt. Silver ~Ed Edd n Eddy: The Game ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Reatreat, The ~Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love ~Elevator Safety Guidelines ~EMOLGA ~Empty Boxes ~Ep. 0 - Alone ~Escherian Stairwell, The ~Everything Will Be Okay ~Evil Otto ~Eyes Of Survival ~Exe.exe ~Experience with the Lavender Town Syndrome, An ~Experiment 'F' ~F1 2012 ~Faithful Dog and His Beloved Master, The ~Flase Compassion ~Fallout 2 Secret Ending ~Fallout: New Vegas - The Door ~Family Night ~Far Cry 3 Haunting ~Far Cry 3: The Encounter ~Faz Juez ~Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones ~Forever Inseperable ~Follow Me, Free Me ~Fool's Gold ~Forever Lost Spatula ~Frozen in Time 'G' ~Game You Fall in Love With, The ~Games Will Take Your Life ~GARRY ~Gate Keeper, The ~Gears of War 3 : That's Enough ~Genocide City ~Genesect: The Lost Disk ~Give me the Butter ~Gluttony ~Gm Construct Framework ~Glitch: Final Days * ~Glitchlett * ~Glitchman - The Protector ~Go... ~Going Beyond Hell Valley ~Grand Rebel ~Green Satin ~Grin in the Dark ~Gryning 'H' ~Halo Beta ~Halo 2:Oracle ~Halo 2:Oracle The Missing Entrys ~Hanging Gardens ^ ~Hangman ~Harmless ~Harnessing Ruin ~Harvest Moon : Mineral Town ~Haunted Gaming Lost Episode * ~Hear My Cry ~Heartbreak Hotel ~Heat ~Herobrine on the Xbox ~Helpless ~The Hero ~Herobrine: The Stalker ~House, The ~Howling Dust, A ~How NOT to Write a Creepypasta ~Humannequin I ~It's All It Took ~ILEX FOREST ~I Am... ~I Am Real ~Idle ~I Hate Video Games ~Investigations ~I Need My Medication ~It's Watching* ~I Won't Leave You ^ 'J' ~Jenny's Game ~Jessica ~Jumble of Letters, A ~Just a Dare ~Just Darkness ~Just a "Nightmare" *^ 'K' ~Keeper Beware ~Key, The ~Kill Kill ~KIRBY'S WORLD ~KiyoshiSNES * 'L' ~Last Big Secret, The ~Last Piece, The ~Laura ~Lavender Guilt ~Legends of Arceus ~Legend of Zelda: The Dark Rites, The* ~Left 4 Reality ~Link's Awakening ~Link To Your Past, A ~LittleBigHorror ~LittleBigPlanet PS Vita: Tired of Life ~Lone Wolf Radio ~Look at Horror, A ~Lost Superman Cartoon ~Lucaria.pkm ~Lucid Mystery ~Luigi's Beta Mansion 'M' ~Majora's Malice ~Man of the forest ~Maria's Revenge (With Footage) * ~Mario: No More Sunshine ~Mario Party DS: Death Sentence ~Mask, A ~Mattel Electronic Football Theory ~Maverick Theroy ~Max Payne: Valkyr ~Meet Maegan ~Memory Cards by the Pizza Delivery Guy ~Meta Man M: Passcode of Horror ~Metroid Corrupted ~Metroid Dark Echoes (Creepypasta) ~Metroid: Mother? ~Might and Magic: Darkside of Xeen ~Milla's Children ~Minecraft Server ~Minecraft: Someone is Watching Me ~Mirrored Closets ~Mirrors ~Mirth ~Mole Mania: The Old Mole ~More Than Historical Monument ~Mother's Revenge ~Mother 3 Porky's Revenge ~Movies: Hell Pack, The ~My Buddy Sandman ~My Grandfather ~My Only Friend 'N' ~''N's Room ~Ned Flanders Creepypasta ~NES Rescue ~Never Stop Running * ~Nice to Mii You ~Night Mother ~Nightmares in Dreamworld ~Night Time ~Nightoss Pastas ~Nine Lives ~Ninten's Revenge ~Nowhere to Land 'O' ~Oblivion: It's Coming For You ~Ombra, The ~One More Headshot ~Only A Dream ~Origin of Cruentus Demonia, The ~Orwin ~Out For Blood 'P' ~Pac Man World 2: Respawn ~Pale Luna ~Paper Mario TTYD: Rest In Peace ~Paper Mario: The Door To Doom ~Peaceful Rest ~Pegasus ~Perfect Game ~Phantom Gamecube ~Pikachu ~Pikachu's Rage ~Plague Inc: Reality ~Player ~Playing the Game ~Point of No Return ~Pokemon Dark Green ~Pokemon Golden Yellow ~Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black * ~Pokemon Theory: Lumiose City Crisis ~Pokemon Yellow Creepypasta ~Pokemon 666 ~PokePasta: The Wrath of The Titan ~Pool, The ~Possession, The ~Prime.exe ~Project K ~Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? ~Psychonauts:It's Just a Game ~Puppet Master 'Q' ~QUEST * 'R' ~Rain ~Rake, The * ~Rayman GBC GAME OVER ~Real Time Minecraft ~Reaper Scythe: Dark Chip ~Rebirth ~R.E.M ~Return to Hyrule ~Revenge of the Forgotten (LoZ:AlttP) ~Revolt ~Roots ~RPG Maker: Luke's Test ~Ruins of Wind, The ~Rupin ~Rusty S ~Sae's Revenge ~Sad & Strange Fate of Vincent, The ~Samris ~Sheegoth * ~Shin Megami Tensei: If... Incident ~Shou ~Shadow Saga Part 1: Shadow Link, The ~Shadow Saga Part 2: The Escape, The ~Shadow Saga Part 3: The Girl, The ~Shadow Saga Part 4: The Investigation, The ~Shadow the Hedgehog 2 ~Shake Shake ~Shai-Lee ~Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch, The ~Silent Hill: Crossing Lines ~Sims Free, The ~Skylanders Creepypasta, A ~Skyrim: Beta Disc ~Slappy's Happy Mirror Maze ~Slavery ~Slender Creepypasta ~Slenderman: How It All Began ~Slideshow ~Smile Dog ~Soldier Down ~Soldier's Return, The ~Sombrero wearing dinosaur ~Sonic 1 Tails ~Sonic's Lingering Spirit ~Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Hacked Cartridge (Genesis) ~Sorry Isn't Good Enough ~Spoons ~StarMade: The Miner's Tycoon ~Storm, The ~Subjected to a Beating ~Super Metroid ~Surgery 'T' ~Taboo: The Sense of Dread ~Tape from Treasure Island, A * ~TEARS.SMS ~Terrible Fate, A ~Terror Lane 1 ~Terror Lane 2 ~Terror Lane 3 ~Thank You For Playing Rayman ~The Legend of J.D. Abraham ~The House That Death Forgot ~Through Shadow's Eyes ~Timesplitters 2 the 1000th kill ~Time Step 2 ~To the Next Inmate ~Tochukaso Mushrooms ~Tony Hawk's Skate or Die ~Trichotillomania ^* ~Tristan ~TRITON ~Truth ~Truth About Captain Syrup, The ~Truth About Minecraft,The ~Tunnel, The ~Two Weeks' Notice ~Talking Angela ~River Country disappearance The 'U' ~Uboa Mod, The ~Uncensored Manhunt ~Unchθsen ~Uneasy Lies the Head ~Unending Darkness ~Unfθrgiven ~Unmatched, The ~Unreleased Album: The Factory ~Unrivaled ~Unsavable Silver 'V' ~Venturer Plug N' Play ~Victim, A ~Villanelle for the Sick ~Virus ~Vivillon, Number 666 'W' ~Wacko's Neighborhood ~War ~Wario Land 3: The Hidden Figure ~What a Waste ~Why Not Me? ~Wii are Twisted * ~Wii C U ~Wilderness ~World -1 ~World Died Crimson, A ~World Ends With Neku, The ~Writing a Creepypasta 'X' ~Xbox Forgotten ~Xibalba --- A Poem of Death ~Xorax 'Y' ~You Are in a Room ~Your Fate is in The Cards ~Yu-Gi-Oh! Type: Ghosts 'Z' ~ZBOX 1300, The ~Zelda 3 Prototype '~'''Zelda's Hidden Genocide ~Zelda: Termina's Secret ~Zombreon ~Zosan.zip Category:Organization Category:Special